After you left!
by Carol2004
Summary: another Carby story for you.......


Part 1  
  
Carter is in the lounge talking to Susan: -So are you going to tell me what's going on with you and Chuck? -Depend are you telling me what's going on between you and Abby? -What make you think that there's something wrong with us... That moment Abby came in and say: -Carter, mva comming in eta 2 min. And without looking at his face she headed to the ambulance bay. -That's why.--Susan said sarcasticly as they went to the ambulance bay, to wait on the patient. --------------------&-------------------------------------------- After they treated the serious injuries, Carter ask Abby to take the patient to CT. Still not loking at him she took the patient to the CT. When she got back, she saw Carter waiting for her at desk, she pretend not to see him and headded to the lounge. He followed her and say: -We need to talk. -Really we do?--She said with some sarcasm in her voice. -Yes we do, why are you been like this?--He said getting a little angry. -Maybe because the words you wrote in that letter you send are still spinning in my head.--She said getting angry, getting out of the lounge with Carter right behind her. -Where are you going? Running away again?--Carter said without thinking and as soon as he finish saying he regreted more then anything. She suddently stop walking and turn to face him, with hole ER watching them right now. -Don't you dare turn this in to me. You were the one who went to Africa when things get rough, twice. -I went back to find Luka.... -It doesn't matter i'm glad you went to find Luka, but we could work things throug,but no, you decide to leave like that. At that time they were both yelling. -What did you want me to do? To say that everything would be alright with your bi-polar brother?--carter said without meseuring consequences. Abby stare at him for a while with tears in her eyes and said: -Now is it my fault that i have a bi-polar brother? That i have to help him when he need?--Tears start falling down heer cheek. Carter start walking to her and she step back, walking to the ambulance bay. -I'm sorry, i didn't mean to said that.--By now Abby was at the doors-- Where are you going? -Really do you care?--And she got out. Carter saw her putting her face between her hands, and sitting at the banch in front of the ER. He start walking trought the doors, but Luka stop him: -Let me talk to her, she wont talk to you anyway.--And he headded out in to her direction. Meanwhile Susan went over Carter: -C'mon let's get you a cup of coffee. And all of you, get back to work. Before mooving to the lounge, Carter looked out side and saw Luka holding Abby tightly while she cried.  
  
Part 2  
  
I screw everything up didn´t i? – Carter ask Susan while he went to sit on the couch. Well you could be a little more carefful with your words she´s been trough a lot while you were in Africa. She went back to med school, but she is still taking shifts as a nurse, because of the money, and.....- susan suddently stop talking and Carter imediatly look up with a concerned face- And what?- He ask very worry and curious- Well, when was the last ime you guys seen each other? Two months i guess, why? Well she´s a little more sensible then used to, and she´s getting sick more often.... Carter keep staring at her with a curious look on his face, and Susan decide to tell him. John, she´s pregnant. After listening to that words, tears form in his eyes, he got up and said- Oh God, and i was yealling at her like that, i´m such a jerk, i have to talk to her. He start to walk to the lounge door, and Susan didn´t move, she let him go after her. ------------------------&------------------------------ -Abby, i´m sure he didn´t mean to say that, he was just tired and confused- Luka told her trying to calm her down- I´m pretty sure he said that to hurt me, clearly he doesn´t love me anymore and want me away from his perfect life – Abby said wiping her tears away. Abby i'm sure that's not true, he loves you more thenlife it self. Back in Africa you were the only thing he talked about. Talk to him, tell him about the baby, work things trough. I can't tell him about the baby,or he will only stay with me because i'm pregnant... That's not true.—Carter, who has just listen to the conversation said—you know i love you... 


End file.
